


Jealousy and dolts

by Yangisbae



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My babies are together, RWBY - Freeform, Volume 2 (RWBY), since volume 7 wont feed me..., whiterose 69 minutes challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangisbae/pseuds/Yangisbae
Summary: I had to
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Jealousy and dolts

Weiss was capable of sharing.

It doesn’t happen often cause of the unfriendly vibe that Weiss emitted, but when asked, she can share.

But when it comes to Ruby….well that’s a different story.

“I so cannot believe you accepted that brutes invitation.”

Weiss watched as a flurry of rose petals zipped around the packed dorm room. Usually Weiss would be scolding the dolt for not preparing earlier and making a mess but she could not bring herself to dampen her adorable girlfriends smile off her face.

Ruby stopped in front of a drawer tossing and digging out clothes. A huge smile spread across her face with a bright twinkle in her eyes that Weiss couldn't help but smile. 

“How can I not Weiss! It’s not everyday that your favorite huntsman invites you to his own show!” Ruby squealed as she held up the item she was looking for.

A Maroon colored jacket that had a face of a young man printed on the front. His face held a stern and proud expression, gazing into the distance.

Weiss’ eye twitched in annoyance.

“Do you really need to wear that?” Weiss tried to face Ruby while doing her best on ignoring the ridiculous jacket, the very sight of it making it very tempting to toss it on Yang’s hair and watching it burst into flames.

Ruby turned and traced where her girlfriends gaze was and smiled back up at her with understanding. “Does the jacket make you uncomfortable?” 

Weiss’ eyes shot back up. “No no no! It’s ok if you wear that, its just…” Weiss gaze went back down to the jacket.

Stupid Huntsmen and their good looks.

Ruby let out a small giggle as she walked towards her girlfriend. “What’s Wrong Snowflake.” Ruby softly held Weiss’ face, rubbing slow circles with her thumbs.

Weiss’ heart tingled from her leaders loving gaze.

“I just feel a little…” Weiss hesitated. 

“I don’t know…” The stubborn heiress knew what the word was but protecting her pride was a habit that Weiss had a hard time getting rid of.

Ruby gently pulled her girlfriends hips closer, still holding her cheek and smiled in understanding. “A little what Weiss?” Weiss’ thoughts were fighting over what to say. 

“A little je- goddamit! A little…” Ruby let out a giggle, she never thought in a million years that she’d live long enough to see Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company and the most prideful person she’s ever met, struggle in her hand on saying one word. Ruby held back an aww as she watched her snowflake repeated struggle with her words.

“A little jeau-”

“A little jealuo- GODS! Please don’t laugh you dolt!” Ruby pulled her girlfriends head close so their foreheads against each other and laughed. “You are so adorable!”

Weiss let out a grumble. “Fine! I’m jealous ok! Big prideful Weiss Schnee is jealous over a famous huntsman inviting my girlfriend on which is basically a date!” Weiss let out a pout which caused her girlfriend to laugh out more.

“Aww Snowflake!” Ruby gave her girlfriend a kiss right on her eye that held her scar which caused the heiress face to blush.

“I’m proud of you for saying that!” Weiss mumbled out little insults. 

Ruby held her face to look up into her silver eyes.

“First off, it’s not a date. Second Off, he’s not into girls. Third off, you’re coming with me.” Weiss eyes widened. “What?’

“He said that I could bring a plus one and I instantly thought of bringing you.” 

Weiss felt stupid. Not only did she get jealous that over something so simple, she also thought that a gay man was interested in her girlfriend. 

“I am dumb.” 

Ruby zipped around the room and came back with her girlfriend’s favorite scarf and wrapped Weiss in Ruby’s favorite jacket and as a final touch, a quick kiss on the cheek and a boop on the nose. 

“Nope.”


End file.
